


The Monster that Saved Me

by Dwobbit



Category: Being Human (US/Canada)
Genre: Angst, Coming to terms with the wolf, Gen, Poetry, Werewolf, wolf - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 15:50:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10665876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dwobbit/pseuds/Dwobbit
Summary: Josh comes to terms with the wolf that lives inside him.





	The Monster that Saved Me

 

Howl at the moon at night,

let the wolf run free, run wild.

In the morning, I’m safe again,

like a baby wrapped up in its mother’s warm embrace.

only—this baby’s got claws.

 

He ripped her to pieces,

and now he’s gone after something else.

After something I can’t quite see.

Something—something truly savage.

 

I’m slipping—

watching him consume it

and throw the remains right back at me,

an animal bringing its master the prize of the hunt.

 

We’re the same: he and I.

My beast’s been devoured by my wolf,

monster killing monster.

he’s taken its place as my companion,

as my creature.

 

And I realize—that he’s beautiful.

He may have been my cures at first,

but really, he’s always been my savior.

Saving me from the beast inside.


End file.
